


Сублимация

by minty_mix



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Non-Monogamy, полигамия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Арвен всегда знает, когда у Арагорна появляется новый любовник.





	Сублимация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sublimation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231027) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Арвен всегда знает, когда у Арагорна появляется новый любовник.

Раньше, еще до того, как она полностью отдалась ему, она боялась, что он мог соврать об одном из ее братьев, утолив свою жажду и солгав ей о своей любви. Сходство между ними тремя просто поразительно, но Арагорн никогда не был так банален, даже когда отчаяние или одиночество толкало его в чужие объятия.

Нет, тогда, прежде, чем она уверилась в его любви, у него была связь с Халдиром из Лориэна. У нее не было доказательств — никаких, кроме туманных бормотаний бабушки и того, как взгляд Арагорна соскальзывал на Халдира, когда тот входил в комнату или начинал говорить, — но она была уверена в своих подозрениях.

Эта связь закончилась, когда они обручились на Керин Амроте, и Халдир никогда не говорил с ней об этом, а сам Арагорн только много лет спустя мельком об этом упомянул.

После помолвки они провели множество длинных ночей вместе, с любовью изучая тела друг друга. И он покинул ее снова, чтобы перейти Дикие Земли и защитить своих людей. Он всю жизнь готовился к этому времени, которое неумолимо становилось все ближе.

Воспоминания о тех безмятежных днях хранятся на самой поверхности ее памяти, они почти осязаемы, они — самые ценные, потому как редки стали мгновения неспешной радости в эти темные времена.

В те дни года, казалось, совсем не отразились на Арагорне, будто он сам был эльфом, и она знала, что причина этому — его судьба. Она будет на его стороне, когда он обретет ее; ее дар предвидения, может, не так силен, как у Элронда или Галадриэль, но тем не менее он у нее есть.

Годами она наблюдала — наблюдает и теперь — за его скитаниями и возвращением в Ривенделл на несколько украденных дней. 

Он проводил годы в компании эльфов Лихолесья, и она помнит, как потом он пришел к ней — короткая передышка в несколько дней перед Йолем. Во время той встречи она нашла пучок перьев в его снаряжении — оперение, которое совсем не подходило его стрелам. К нему крепился золотистый локон.

Она с нетерпением ждала его объятий, когда он возвращался к ней. Его руки скользили по ее телу быстро; его губы касались ее, словно трепетание крылышек колибри. Он был робок, ждал, пока она толкнет его на кровать. Он позволил ей вести, подчиняясь каждой ее прихоти, и, казалось, ему так нравится больше — и это одновременно понравилось ей и удивило.

Больше никогда она не видела тех перьев, но затем Леголас, принц Лихолесья, встал на защиту Арагорна на Совете спустя много лет, и она поняла. Она позволила себе рассматривать его тонкий силуэт и наблюдала за тем, как он смотрит на ее возлюбленного.

Наступают темные времена, темнее, чем она может вспомнить, и, спустя столько лет ожидания, все вокруг начинает крутиться так же быстро, как Великая река по весне. Но даже так Арагорн, просыпаясь рядом с ней, чувствует себя свободнее; напряжение покинуло его тело, когда он выбирается из кольца ее рук. Он легко движется под грузом своих забот и каждый день вместе с ней дарит ему немного покоя.

В ночь перед отправлением в поход, который, наконец, поможет осуществить его судьбу, Арагорн пытается освободить ее, но она еще не смирилась с поражением. У нее есть надежда, и своим телом она старается вселить ее и в него на случай, если он будет в отчаянии.

Их любовь — пламенная, но нежная, и ее сердце до краев полнится страданиями, когда Братство выступает из Имладриса. Отдаляться от Арагорна на этот раз горько; она решает верить, что это последний раз, когда он покидает ее, но это жалит, поскольку будущее неясно. Мир лежит на его плечах, и нет никого, кто смог бы забрать у него эту ношу. Она бы пошла с ним, если бы могла, облегчила его путь, утерла слезы, но это не ее дорога, и они оба это знают.

Вместо этого она будет сидеть у окна, как делает всегда во время его отлучек, с картой Средиземья на коленях и дрожащими пальцами проводить по дороге к Мордору. Такой длинной дороге. Сквозь такую тьму.

Она знает, наблюдая за Братством, что скоро в его кровати окажется кто-то другой. Другие руки облегчат его тревогу, подарят мимолетную радость под звездами, принесут ему немного покоя по утрам. Ей интересно, будет ли снова молодой принц Лихолесья тем, кто займет ее место, и она не может найти в себе сил осудить хоть одного из них.

Любовь во тьме притягивает свет, верит она, и если Арагорну нужна поддержка, она рада, что он находит ее в своих верных напарниках. Она знает, что его любовь к ней никогда не станет меньше, что она живет в самом его естестве и течет в его крови. 

Воспоминания о ее собственных любовниках поблекли, и все, что напоминает о них, — лишь лица нескольких эльфов Лориэна, близких знакомых, скрасивших ее одиночество и облегчивших страдания давным-давно. Она помнит — и понимает — зов плоти, желание тепла среди холода тьмы. Но они расставались, и она никогда не станет попрекать его этим.

Тайно она заканчивает вышивку, над которой трудилась много лет, вышивку, которая объявит его королем Гондора и Арнора. Слова ее отца болью отзываются в сердце, но она снова касается карты и представляет их воссоединение. 

На пути к Митлонду она ускользает, печальная от того, что обманывает отца, но непоколебимая в своем решении. Она присоединяется к Элладану и Элрохиру, и вместе они добираются до равнин Рохана. Она идет с вышивкой короля и Андурилем, мечом, выкованным из осколков Нарсиля.

Арагорн приветствует ее с огромной радостью, но страдания ясно видны на его лице. Он совещается с ее братьями и после ведет ее в отдалении от других путников. Она дарит ему свой подарок. Его руки дрожат, когда он вынимает из ножен клинок Элендиля, сияющий на солнце. Она вешает ножны ему на пояс, и не чувствует спокойствия в собственных руках. Они ждали так долго, а теперь конец, к которому они так стремились, уже близок.

— Или наши надежды сбылись, или всем им пришел конец, — произносит она, прежде чем он целует ее, и от поцелуя у нее перехватывает дыхание, и она выгибается в его руках.

Он никогда не был больше похож на короля, на старинного лорда-эльфа, чем в эти сумеречные дни. Кровь Нуменора действительно течет в нем, и вдох застревает в горле, когда он смотрит на нее со всей искренностью.

Когда они останавливаются на привал, его руки касаются ее грубо, словно желая ограбить, а не поклоняться, и ее озаряет понимание. Она узнает наручи, которые он так бережно расстегивает, разрывая объятия. Она бы никогда не догадалась, что Боромир из Гондора украдет часть сердца Арагорна, но теперь в своем возлюбленном она видит решительность, которой не было раньше. Сын наместника — жизнью и смертью — сделал что-то, и она ему благодарна.

Все дороги вели к этому пути, она верит, и все, что они делали, было приготовлением к тому, что случится в ближайшие дни. Боромир предвидел то, чего она не смогла, и хотя ее огорчает, что она не может быть для Арагорна всем, она научилась с этим мириться. Остался лишь шаг навстречу к концу, которого она искренне желает.

Она говорит с Леголасом и Гимли о том, что они видели, и тайно удивляется их легкому согласию. Гимли рассказывает ей — и в его глазах она видит далекий свет, напоминающий ей о матери, — о подарке Галадриэль. Он держит его у самого сердца и собирается сделать для него достойную оправу, когда война будет закончена.

Леголас, смущенный, на мгновение отворачивается, но она тянется и берет его за руку. Его ладонь сильна, натренирована луком и ножами, пальцы длинные, бледные и изящные даже под пылью путешествия и войны. Его руки похожи на ее — по ним, переплетенным, трудно сказать, кому какая принадлежит, — и она улыбается ему. Между ними больше сходства, чем он думает. Он возвращает ей взгляд и вздыхает, кажется, с облегчением.

Она больше не найдет ни одного перышка в снаряжении Арагорна. На самом деле, если бы она могла видеть сердца своих людей (и она может), скоро Гимли будет нести на груди золотой локон, стянутый в узел, символизирующий любовь.

Чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство, она просит их рассказать о Боромире, и рассказы о его подвигах скрашивают время пути до Хельмовой Пади.

Образ, который они рисуют для нее, заполняет пробелы в ее знаниях, позволяя лучше его понять. Боромир был человеком чести и отваги, и его любовь к своему народу, своему городу чувствуется в каждом воспоминании о нем. Это та любовь, которая наконец пробилась через сдержанность Арагорна, через его страх ошибок и неуверенность в собственных правах, с рождения ему данных.

Арвен тихо молится в благодарность о том, что ее возлюбленный наконец научился принимать то, кем — чем — он является, потому что только в этом принятии его ждет успех. Его победа переплетена с носителями Кольца, но нынешняя решимость Арагорна дает ей надежду и здесь.

Они достигают Хельмовой Пади, когда вечер стремится к ночи. Вид места их неожиданной победы — разрушенные стены, но развевающийся на ветру флаг Белой Лошади — озаряет сердце Арвен светом.

Она верит, — всегда есть надежда — и своей она поделилась с миром. Скоро ее вера в него — в их любовь — будет вознаграждена тысячекратно, и они наконец-то будут вместе.


End file.
